


falling down with you

by NerdyUwU



Series: Skydive [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Slight Banghim, THE FIC, and the end ;), but yeah sorry it's not really, correlates directly to skydive, great, it's soft and slightly angsty, its uhm more filler but also open ended, mentions of jongup obviously, not the mv, sequel to skydive, skydive lyrics for the title, you should probably read that first :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyUwU/pseuds/NerdyUwU
Summary: I'm willing to fall down for you.





	falling down with you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow FINALLY the sequel. It's short yet it took me so long ;; I'm sorry. It's also not as polished as I like it, but this was the best it would come out to be after so many revisions :(  
> I do hope it gives you an idea of what their life was like after The Events in the first fic!!  
> Again, apologies for how...lack luster it seems.

            “JaeJae!” Junhong’s voice woke said man from his nap on the couch, dark eyes opening slowly to be greeted by a head of hair and a wide smile. Youngjae hummed quietly and ruffled his nephew’s hair gently, quirking a brow. “Himchan made lunch and you’re hogging the whole couch to yourself. Come on, get up Mr. Lazy Butt.” Youngjae gave an amused roll of his eyes and slowly sat up, rolling his sore shoulders. It wasn’t the best idea to fall asleep on the couch, but he had been so tired.

            After officially joining May 3rd, Youngjae adapted faster than anyone expected into the Matoki group, taking on Daehyun’s past responsibility of information gatherer with ease. His charms rivaled that of Daehyuns and it was easy for him to get people to open up (he also was fairly handy with computers, which came in handy).  In the few months he’d been here (much to the weak protest of Himchan before Daehyun and Yongguk convinced him to let Youngjae stay) the 26-year-old had picked up on things fast with Daehyun teaching him the ropes.

            However, it also marked almost a year without Jongup, something they had all managed to get over somewhat; though they would catch Himchan’s faraway look sometimes. Especially as the anniversary date came creeping closer, January only days away.

            The only problem was Junhong, Youngjae’s nephew who’d turned 15 recently. He lived with them in the basecamp (Youngjae had sold off his convenience store) now and they had all made a promise not to expose the boy to anything until he turned 16. Turned out Junhong had always been living a sheltered life, even with his mom. He was the giant ball of innocence that seemed to clear everyone’s mind and eyes from the morbidity of their job, something everyone was surprised to see Youngjae handle so well. They had thought it a bad idea, for Youngjae to join purely because Daehyun was here, but Youngjae had proven himself useful.

            “Sleep well?” Himchan asked, setting the pot of jjigae down on the table and chuckling, his eyes bright.

            Youngjae coughed and nodded, his lips curling up into an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, just great. The couch is a wonderful place to fall asleep.” Himchan laughed at that and set down some bowls for everyone, motioning for Yongguk and Daehyun to come sit down. Junhong crawled over and tucked himself under Youngjae’s arm, settling himself right against his side. Youngjae ran his fingers through the bleached blond strands and glanced over when Daehyun took a seat next to him, lips twitching into a smile. “Hey, Dae.”

            Daehyun hummed quietly, knocking his head against Youngjae’s shoulder in greeting. “Looks good, Himchan.” He commented, smiling at the leader.

            Himchan had finally gotten back into the swing of things as well, with ample help from Yongguk, and had finally begun cooking for them more often when he could. Especially on their off days. He smiled softly at Daehyun and then filled their plates with the soup, settling himself down next to Yongguk – who proceeded to wrap his arm around the leaders waist loosely. “Eat up and then have some free time, okay? I have something important to tell you all later.”

            Youngjae cocked a brow, looking at Himchan and then nodding when he gained a gentle nod, confirming that Junhong would need to be out when they had the talk. “Junhong, eat up. I’ll take you to go hang out with Heejun and Hoseok for a few hours and then pick you up after we finish talking.”

            Junhong pouted but complied, lifting his bowl and spooning the piping hot broth into his mouth and lighting up. “Himchan makes the best food. It’s really good!” He beamed at the older man, who could only smile fondly back, affection in his eyes. Youngjae chuckled and dug into the food. The group ate together, talking idly here and there about things, focusing a little more on Junhong and his schooling. By the time the entire pot of jjigae was finished, Junhong was already bugging Youngjae about going out to meet his friends, followed by Daehyun talking about the rest of them going out for a brief café double date – like actual human beings instead of hitmen.

            It wasn’t a bad idea.

            Of course, they could also talk about whatever it was Himchan wanted to talk about there. If only the older male was willing to disclose such information there, of course.

            “Okay, you can finally go if you wash your bowl, okay, Junhong?”

            “But, _Jae_ ,” Junhong whined, “you promised we could go after I ate, not after dishes!” He puffed out his cheeks slightly, putting on his best puppy eyes at Youngjae

            Himchan chuckled, “It’s okay, Junhong. Just go, I’ll do the dishes.” The leader stood up, collecting the dishes and heading to the kitchen with them. Yongguk followed after him, bringing the rest of the dirty bowls over.

            Daehyun ruffled Junhong’s hair gently. “Here, I’ll go take you to your friends, okay? Youngjae, you should get dressed into something else. You don’t want to walk around in your pajamas, do you?”

            Youngjae glanced down at his clothes and let out a loud exhale, standing up. “Okay, yeah, I should. Junhong, behave while you’re at your friends house, okay? Daehyun, take him safely, okay?”

            Junhong huffed, “I’m not a baby, Jae. I’m _fifteen_.”

            “And?” Youngjae raised a brow at that and crossed his arms.

            “So you don’t have to baby me like I’m 5 years old!” Junhong let out a pitiful whine when Youngjae pinched his cheeks, cooing at him.

            “You’ll always be my little baby, Junhong.” Youngjae chuckled and let go of his nephew’s cheeks, ruffling his hair once last time before Junhong decided to actually bite him and heading towards his room to get dressed. He could hear Junhong complaining to Daehyun about “how clingy Jae is” and “how I don’t get a break from his nagging, do something Dae!” He smiled fondly to himself as he got dressed into something appropriate for a café date; something casual, as to not bring attention to themselves.

            Youngjae exited the room dressed up, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. He spotted Yongguk and Himchan, both donning jackets of their own standing near the hallway, chatting quietly. He didn’t want to interrupt them, especially with how Yongguk’s arm seemed to be wrapped around Himchan’s waist, their heads pressed close together as if blocking the world from their secrets. Of course he _knew_ that Himchan still wasn’t fully over it. Youngjae highly doubted any of them were, and in some ways he felt bad – even though nothing was inherently his fault. He’d just managed to get caught up in it. Youngjae was determined to stick through with his decision of joining – for Daehyun and to try and make up for things he felt at fault for.

            Sure, it wasn’t right to be raising Junhong in such conditions, but he seemed to look up to Yongguk a lot, so…it was okay.

            The door buzzed open and Daehyun came in, whistling cheerfully. “Junhong has been dropped off! Alright, you lovebirds,” Youngjae watched as Daehyun casually broke the moment between Yongguk and Himchan, and how Yongguk flashed a soft smile in Daehyun’s direction, “let’s get fucking going. Youngjae, come on, you too.” He scurried over, his lips threatening to split into a wide smile when Daehyun slipped his hand into his, their fingers entwining.

            “Hmm, we’ll have to drive. I know a café we can stay at 10 minutes from here by car.” Yongguk motioned to the car that had been so thoughtfully brought by Daehyun (courtesy of their other gang members, of course). They piled into the car, Himchan into the front seat and Youngjae with Daehyun in the back seats. Daehyun rested his head on Youngjae’s shoulder, his hand still holding Youngjae’s tightly.

            As the began to drive, Daehyun pressed his lips to Youngjae’s ear to whisper, unheard by the two in the front seat thanks to the roar of the engine. “You’d be so much more tastier to have than some sweet drink, you know that?” Youngjae flared and pulled his hand away to smack Daehyun’s thigh, embarrassed.

            “ _Daehyun_ ,” he hissed, wishing he could wipe that stupidly smug smile off of Daehyun’s face. His attitude didn’t last long – he couldn’t stay angry at Daehyun especially when he began to cuddle up next to him while they continued to drive, his hands holding his tightly, unwilling to let go. He gave in and kissed the top of Daehyun’s head, sighing. “….Ass.”

            Daehyun chuckled. “ _Your_ ass.”

            Yongguk spoke before Youngjae could even say another thing, slowing the car down as he found a parking spot in the busy street. Turning off the car, he smiled softly. “We’re here. Don’t worry, I’ll pay for everyone.” Himchan huffed but one look from Yongguk was enough to silence him. Youngjae flashed him a grateful smile and pulled himself away from Daehyun’s mess of clingy limbs. They entered the café as a group, Himchan taking their orders while they sat down, heading over to the counter himself to order.

            Youngjae sat himself down next to Daehyun, resting his elbow on the table and then his chin in his hand. “You said you were paying, yet you made Himchan grab our orders and pay?”

            “Don’t worry, I gave him my cash to pay with.” Yongguk chuckled, watching as Himchan came back and set the tray with their drinks and the two cakes to split between the four of them on the table. Youngjae caught the unspoken ‘so Himchan feels like he’s doing something’ in Yongguk’s words, sharing a look with Daehyun. It was cute, how Yongguk looked out for Himchan silently sometimes.

            Daehyun grabbed his and Youngjae’s drink, sliding it over and then sipping at the sweet latte. “Okay, Himchan do you want to talk about whatever it was here, or do you wanna disclose it at home?”

            Himchan puffed his cheeks around the straw of his iced americano, looking from each of them and just that made Youngjae nervous. “Uhm, I think now actually wouldn’t be a bad time to talk about it,” He pulled away from the straw as he spoke, his hands folded neatly in front of him. Yongguk’s hand came to rest atop of his arm in silent support. “I….”

            “I have a plan to take down FanXy.” Before anyone else could get a word out from surprise, Himchan continued quickly. “As revenge for what they did to us. It’ll take a while, sure, but we will take them down more effectively and easier than they tried with us. Especially now that we have Youngjae on our team.” At this, Youngjae stiffened up slightly.

            Daehyun opened his mouth, before closing it, looking at Youngjae with confusion written on his face. He turned back to Himchan and could only croak out a “why?”

            Himchan exhaled loudly, staring at the table for a brief moment before looking at them all again. “Because, only one of us can continue to exist. Only one of us can be at the top of the food chain. Seoul isn’t big enough for two gangs.”

            “But, wouldn’t it be harder to manage all of Seoul?” Yongguk questioned, though it was obvious he was more or less swayed, seeing as it was Himchan’s idea and he would do anything for the younger.

            “That, I have figured out. I can appoint you, Yongguk, to oversee the west of Seoul. Or, even one of the lower ranked members we trust enough, although I’d much rather Yongguk do it.”

            Youngjae fidgeted with he straw on his drink before grabbing a bite of cake to stall slightly, the silence after Himchan spoke loud and deafening. He needed to collect his thoughts. However, Yongguk finally spoke up. “…Are you sure I’ll be able to run it properly?”

            Himchan smiled reassuringly and Youngjae’s words fled his mouth. Daehyun had once told him that he and Himchan fought a lot due to him not trusting (though, in a way trusting Himchan had led them into the current situation – which only made Youngjae feel sorry for Himchan). He needed to trust Himchan. “You’ll have my help, and Daehyun’s help. Once Youngjae gets more immersed, we can send him back and forth between the west and east sides, with Daehyun’s help, of course.” Himchan bit his lip and then sighed, “I’ve been working this out for the past few months, okay? Please, just think over it, okay?”

            With that, the conversation was dropped and the rest of their time at the café was spent talking about little things here and there, accompanied by jokes from Youngjae and Daehyun. They left after spending an hour there, their drinks still unfinished but the cakes completely cleaned off of the plates. Yongguk drove them back in relative silence, Youngjae and Daehyun leaning against each other in the back seat, slurping noisily at the drinks as they emptied them before they arrived at the basecamp. Once Yongguk parked the car near their basecamp – _home_ – Youngjae and Daehyun scrambled to get out.

            “Dae, can I talk with you in our room?” Youngjae asked as the other buzzed them, Yongguk and Himchan trailing behind them.

            Daehyun cocked his head and nodded. “Sure, yeah. I was planning on getting changed anyway. I wanna lounge around for a bit. Since we don’t have a hit right now.” Youngjae grabbed Daehyun’s hand, stopping by the kitchen to toss their empty cups away and then led him to their room, shutting the door behind them. Daehyun gave him another puzzled look as he began to take off his sweater, revealing his shirt. Youngjae began peeling off his jacket. “Okay…so what did you want to talk about?”

            Youngjae bit his lip. He’d made up his mind already. He _knew_ what he wanted to do. Reaching out, Youngjae tugged on Daehyun so that he was facing him. “Daehyun, I’ve made up my mind.”

            “Made your mind up…about what?” Daehyun asked before letting out an “oh” and tilting his head, worry pulling at his voice. “Are you sure, Jae? Do you really want to go through with Himchan’s idea?”

            He nodded, even if his gut was twisting up with nervousness. “Yes. You said to trust Himchan and I _trust_ Himchan. This is for Himchan. And for…for Jongup.” Even if Youngjae hadn’t known Jongup as personally as the others, he understood he was someone _important_ to them. And he wanted to support Himchan – the group as a whole – when it came to things important.

            Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae, pressing their foreheads together. “….You’re crazy.” He murmured, a sad, thankful smile forming on his lips. “Wanting to do something for Himchan and Jongup, someone you barely even knew. I want to do it too. You have no idea how much I want to get back at them for what they did, Jae…” His eyes were watery and Youngjae reached a hand up to wipe at his eyes, his voice lowering to barely above a whisper.

            “I want to become someone who is important and useful to this group as well.”

            The older of the two pressed his lips gently against Youngjae’s forehead, tears falling silently down his cheeks. “Thank you, Youngjae.”

            A brief moment of silence, Youngjae’s fingers winding up to grip the thin shirt from behind, twisting the fabric tightly.

            “I love you, Jae.”

            Youngjae swallowed thickly.

            “I love you too, Dae…”

            Youngjae didn’t know how long they stood like that, holding onto each other as if they were each-others life lines. Of course, Himchan’s plan was dangerous, it was obvious. It would take months, maybe even a year or even _years_ to actually go through with as they would need to plan extensively as a group – but it was going to be worth it.

            That night, after spending a quiet afternoon (eating, watching videos with Junhong once he came home) the two of them lay in bed together, pressed against each other. They would tell Himchan later, perhaps tomorrow evening just in case they both changed their minds – which was highly unlikely. Still not asleep, Youngjae watched the slow rise and fall of Daehyun’s chest as he slept quietly, his finger drawing circles into the others chest. Slowly, the circles turned into letters as he spelled out the words he’d wanted to say aloud this whole time:

            _I’m willing to fall for you._


End file.
